The Tale Of Lindome Lindonion
by Little Eire
Summary: Lord Lindome was born in the Second Age in Gilgalad's kingdom. But when adventure wakens in his heart, Middle Earth may never be the same again.


Disclaimer: I neither own, nor claim to own, anything here that is not mine. )

Of Lindome Lindonion, Son of the House of Indis

By Little Eire

Many tales have been told by Men throughout the ages of Endor, the Middle Earth. Somewere mere legends

among that people, telling of the days when the Atanatari were great, and glorious. Although few reck aught of it now,

most of the tales that Men ever learned were passed down to them by the Elves, the wise and ancient folk who are now

no more in these lands. Long ago, the Fair Folk knew much of the world, and oft did they share their knowledge and lore

with others. The tale that will be told here is an ancient one, beginning with the glory of Endor in its youth, and ending in the

darkness of the Fourth Age.

Both Elves and Men loved this tale, though it is filled indeed with both sadness and joy. The Elves were bitterly

reminded that all they had loved and cherished in Endor was fated to pass away; and to Men, it was brought home the

understanding that life could be both short and cruel to their people. In the countless songs and legends of the Elder Days,

Elves and Men were mighty in strength and skill, and friendship and love has existed between the two kindreds. And

since the Elves have passed away from Endor forever, it is Men who now hold dominion over all past remnants of the

Elder World. Though most Men now seldom think of the once mighty Eldar, and seek for them no more, still there remain

the stories and songs of past ages. And in this way, though they shall never be again be seen by Men in this world, the Elves

have not been truly forsaken. Here follows one of their greatest tales.

OF INDIS AND FINWE

Indis was a child of the Vanyar, and had the fair beauty of that folk. Golden as the sands of Valinor was her hair, and clear blue as

the sky her eyes were. After the death of Miriel Serinde, Indis was wed to Finwe, Lord of the Noldor, who was also father of

Feanor Curufinwe, an Elf of great skill. Indis bore to Finwe two sons, Fingolfin and Finarfin, whose names were never forgotten by

the Eldar. Their many deeds were great, but shall not be told here. Know, then, that a daughter was born also to Indis and Finwe,

their last born ere Melko slew Finwe, in spite.

This child, Diriel the Lovely, was a fair daughter, with the golden hair of her mother's kin. Diriel lived in joy in Valinor for many

years, until the death of the Two Trees. She journeyed from the light of Valinor with her brother, Fingolfin, and thus entered Endor.

Diriel became enamoured of the sea, and took up a dwelling among the people of the Falas. Thus, Diriel was wed to Taredhel, one

of the Teleri, and a lord among the Shoreland Elves; great was the love between them.

Born to Diriel and Taredhel on a morn of gentle waves was a son, Falathnil, who was skilled in sea-craft, and loved naught more

than the sound of waves upon the beach, or the ocean beneath the morning sun. However, Falathnil's heart was won by Cirien the

Wise, who was also of the Teleri. Dark haired and noble were they both, with the clear white skin and grey eyes of their kindred.

Cirien also loved the ocean, and thus the two dwelt long in happiness upon the shore.

Cirien bore to Falathnil a fair daughter, Ardulin the White, who was the loveliest of all children born in the Falas. But Ardulin's

heart did not belong to the sea, nor to the lands of her father and mother, and she thus removed from her home. She journeyed far,

and took up with the Noldor; she became acquainted with one Naurfin, who was a kinsman of Nerdanel, wife of Feanor. Despite

the Kinslaying, Ardulin deemed Naurfin guilty of no evil, and she gave her heart to him, for she loved his skill and wisdom. Naurfin

loved her also, for the grey-eyed, fair-skinned beauty of the Teleri, with her locks dark as midnight, was a mirror of the grace of all

her mothers before her. Ardulin and Naurfin were wed in gladness, and brought about the first union between one of the Teleri and

one of the Noldor in the great house of Finwe and Indis.

Aerchin was the eldest son of Ardulin and Naurfin. He learned much of craft and lore from his father, who had knowledge in

nearly all matters; a love of the sea and a gift for song he learned from his mother, Ardulin. Great was his renown among his people.

Though he was dark haired, like to his father and mother, blue were his eyes, as were the eyes of Indis the Vanya long ago. And

Ardulin, looking upon her son and seeing such a likeness to her noble foremother, was pleased, and foretold that though all her

children had grace and strength, in the children of Aerchin would all the beauty of the Eldar be clearly shown.

Great was the bond of friendship between Aerchin and his kinsman, Ereinion Gil-galad, son of Fingon, son of Finarfin. Thus, he

made his dwelling with his lord in Lindon. There he found Eledhel, the greatest maid of the Teleri yet known. Eledhel's hair shone

like black diamonds, and her eyes were deep and grey as the mists upon the Shadowy Seas. Her skin was as clear as the stars of

Elbereth, and exquisite was her fair beauty. Tall and slender, she recalled the glory of the Elven queens in Valinor; but she, unlike

Aerchin, was of the Moriquendi- her folk had chosen not to come to Valinor, and they had never beheld the light of the Two Trees.

However, Aerchin, in his early youth, had looked upon Laurelin and Telperion, and had loved their radiance, before Ungoliant and

Morgoth wrest from them their shining glory, and darkened Valimar.

When Aerchin beheld Eledhel, singing upon the sand, his heart was turned towards her, for she seemed to him fairer even than the

light of Valinor. And Eledhel could not deny her love for Aerchin, in whom the Noldor's former pride shone forth.

"Alas, Lady Eledhel," said Aerchin unto the maiden, "The sound of thy voice doth haunt me, truly; it minds me of the voices of the

Teleri, whose song holds the hearts of all in thraldom. I fear, then, that I must have thee, whether ye say yea or nay; for the love I

harbor in my heart is so strong, it may not be cast aside. Come, then, and dwell in the home that my Lord Gil-galad hath given me."

"Thou art fortunate, then, lord," Eledhel answered, smiling. "For I shalt come; my own heart says yea, and so I shalt not deny

thee."

Aerchin gladly brought Eledhel to his home in Lindon, and Gil-galad was well pleased with this.

"Behold, my friends," he told them, "Live here now in honor, and peace, while thou mayest. For my heart says unto me that theday

will come when all this world shall change, and naught we now love shall remain untouched. And hark unto my words, and r

emember them: from thee shalt come one destined for greatness. Alas, for when that day comes, sorrow shalt mix with joy."

* * *


End file.
